1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to purses with breakaway shoulder straps and more particularly pertains to purses with straps which break away from the user when excessive force is applied as during a mugging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of purses and handbags is known in the prior art. More specifically, purses and handbags heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying objects of a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which had been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses breakaway straps for various purposes including purses in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,669 to Meyer and No. 5,119,910 to Heggeland. In addition, quick release buckles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,672 to Mcintyre; No. 4,777,703 to Knox and No. 5,148,582 to Dennis.
In this respect, the purses with breakaway shoulder straps according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting users in the event of a mugging.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved purses with breakaway shoulder straps which can be used to protect users in the event of a mugging. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.